Turnabout Hitman
by Miss Model
Summary: Phoenix was given a chance to be 'someone', even after losing his badge. To ensure the survival of his daughter and himself, he joins Viola Cadaverini and becomes... a hitman/detective. This is how he became who is he today. Phoenix Wright, Ace Hitman.


**Dr8wy: **This is an idea I've had for a long time now. I'm not sure where I'm going with this myself, but here's the introduction to give you a general idea of what I'm thinking of. I hope you like it and give me your honest opinion on the plot... maybe offer some advice?

I'll eat the flames. Trust me.

* * *

**Turnabout Hitman  
**Chapter 1

* * *

Phoenix stared at his reflection. He was ready for this- after _seven_ long years, he was finally ready to step back into the House of Law.

Defending a client- a young man called Duke Voltaire. He had been accused of murdering his girlfriend, whose body had been found in their shared apartment. He had thoroughly read up on the case, and he was ready for this.

He didn't care if people still suspected him of the forged evidence. Years of self-seclusion had changed the once naïve Phoenix Wright into someone much darker and mature in mind.

But there was one thing he still had to take care of... that deal with the Cadaverinis._ Viola Cadaverini_, to be more specific, and the deal he had made with her.

* * *

Back when he first adopted Trucy, he was helpless. He was short of cash, and he had both a new daughter and the rent to worry about. He cut himself off from his friends, refused their help (not that many offered) and almost lost his sanity, but Trucy prevented that.

Her adorable smile was what kept him standing- he couldn't possibly leave her behind to fend for herself! He had a duty as a father.

And yes… he had even considered suicide. He had nothing to live for. Not until that moment- when Viola Cadaverini appeared outside his office with a bunch of her underlings.

"I have a proposition for you… Mr. Wright."

"… W-what is it?" Phoenix had been afraid of Viola, and those goons weren't making it any better by staring at him intently with their calculating gazes. "I've heard about what happened… in court… and I'd like to offer you… a deal." She said, eying him blankly.

"… If it's about m-money, then I can assure you I'm _not_ interested!" Phoenix exclaimed, sweating bullets at the memory of Don Tigre and Tender Lender. That was a time when he swore to never ever borrow money from a money lender company, no matter how bad the situation was.

"No… it's something different. I'd like to offer you... a job." She said. The goons behind her turned their sharp gazes onto the ex-attorney, who felt himself shrink under their intimidating gazes. One of them looked... vaguely... familiar, though.

Viola sure hadn't changed much. Still mysteriously dangerous, but with an air of grace and calmness, she was the perfect person to represent a bunch of jaded underworld overlords, especially those from the infamous Cadaverini family. They were a huge crime organization- even the police couldn't lay a finger on them. The best the cops could do was to catch as many of the lower ranking thugs as possible.

Not that it helped much though- the higher-ups were like gods... _untouchable_.

"Work for me, Mr. Wright… and we'll guarantee the complete safety… and survival... of you and _your daughter_." Viola said, fingering a strand of her black hair, as she eyed the once-bright office of Wright & Co. Law Offices.

It was all dead now... piled with junk and other things Trucy had insisted he buy for her. That was partially the reason why they were going broke... but Phoenix just couldn't refuse her! She had already lost her family, what else did she have left except for him?

Phoenix sighed, looking at Viola's petite face. "What is it you want from me?" He demanded fiercely. He wasn't in the mood to take any more crap from _anyone_. Thinking about the difficulties he and Trucy might have to go through pained him.

But Viola didn't seem to notice his change of attitude... well, she probably did, but paid it no mind. She looked him in the eye and held their gaze. "I would like you to join us… join me… in a special… quest. For _justice_…" She hissed out the last part.

"Justice?" Phoenix blinked, not sure where she was going with this.

"It's something that involves… someone from the past… Someone who has _committed a sin_… and has come back to haunt us all. He needs to be... punished." The looked in her eyes as she said that was absolutely terrifying. They were just filled with nothing but hatred and darkness.

"… Why do you need my help? Surely you've got more than enough manpower to catch this person." The ex-attorney said doubtfully. Viola nodded, agreeing with his statement.

But there was something more.

"Because now… you've _fallen_, Mr. Wright… you're no longer held back by your duties as an attorney… and yet you possess such great potential… staying in the courtroom is a waste." She explained, slowly, clearly and carefully.

This sparked a flame in the man.

"So just because I've lost my badge, you think I'd stoop low enough as to cooperate with a group of _criminals_?" Phoenix demanded, fully agitated. His fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed.

Viola held up a hand, requesting for him to stop. It wasn't like Phoenix had much choice either, judging from the cold looks her underlings were giving him... one of which was holding a Japanese sword and wearing a cap backwards on his head. Hm, he really did look familiar... the Steel Samurai badge on his suit did ring a few bells.

"You don't exactly… have a choice in the matter… _do you_, Mr. Wright?" The lady boss said, smirking slightly. He shuddered.

"Are you threatening me?" Phoenix asked, not daring to meet her gaze.

"No… not_ threaten_… I came here because my grandfather has... passed on… and that leaves me as the next boss… I have to build up my own private force… and I want you to be on it."

"… Why? What could I possibly do? I can't even handle a gun." A few of the goons laughed at Phoenix's statement, while the others merely looked... confused.

"We will teach you of such... tricks in time… they… will teach you." Viola gestured to the men behind her. Phoenix gulped, as he saw them sneer and eye him with dubious glances, and wisely chose to turn his gaze back to the Cadaverini boss.

"In return… you and your daughter… will never go hungry… and of course... _nobody_ has to know… all the work you do for us will be carefully... concealed."

Phoenix turned away, and walked over to the window. He stared out into the city, not really seeing what it showed.

He had to think. This was all so sudden. Helping Viola Cadaverini would mean getting involved in some 'pretty serious shit', as Larry might've put it. What if he was caught? They'd put him in jail, and he'd probably be locked away for a very long time. Trucy would be sent to the Social Services-

But then. What did he have to lose? He had Trucy to care for… and he wasn't going to be able to do so with a three-digit salary and a small, cramped apartment. What about her school fees, clothing and books? And her college funds? Not to mention... what was he going to do with his life?

He wasn't content with being just another person on the street. He had to be out there... He had to be _somebody_.

"Don't think… Phoenix." Viola called him by his name, jolting him out of his thoughts. She was right in front of him, a hand stretched out. "Just… do." Phoenix eyed her well-manicured hand for a few seconds.

"… You swear that nothing will happen to Trucy?" He said, eying her warily. Right now, he didn't care about himself. His daughter was his first priority. After all, he had nothing to lose, right? Nothing but his daughter and what was left of his dignity.

Viola nodded. There were no Psyche-Locks. She was telling the truth. So Phoenix then decided to make the most dangerous decision he'd ever make in his whole life... placing his fate in the hands of those who were dripping with the blood of crime.

"Deal." And he placed his hand in hers, no hesitation whatsoever.

And the deed was done.

* * *

So here he was, _seven_ years later, finally able to re-stretch his wings and re-enter the court.

But somehow, his feet were still bound. This didn't change anything from the deal seven years ago… and yet somehow he wouldn't have it any other way. Without that deal, he wouldn't be strong now.

He would have fallen.

And so let's take us back to the time when Phoenix started it all... and became the man he is today.


End file.
